One Day
by NimbusPatronus
Summary: All it took was one day for her life to change forever.


I don't own Glee, or Demi's song "Heart Attack."

Quinn walked down the street, breathing in the fresh air of Connecticut. She smiled as she looked down at her little sister, Frannie, walking eagerly beside her. She was going taking her out for ice cream and as any regular 6 year old would be, she was excited.

"Frannie, don't walk faster than me! You're leaving me behind!" Quinn chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Quinnie, I'm just so excited because I really, really, really, REALLY love ice cream."

"Oh, really?" Quinn teased. Frannie rolled her eyes, "Yes, really!"

"Okay, I know. I really love ice cream too. But don't forget, we're gonna make a quick stop at the bank, I have to deposit some money before we can buy some of that ice cream that you really, really love."

Frannie pouted, "But that's gonna take forever!"

"No, I promise you, it's not. Beside's we're meeting up with Santana there."

"Santana! Yay! Is she going to come get ice cream with us?"

"Yes, she is. Now let's hurry because-" Quinn's phone starting ringing, cutting her off.

"_Putting my defenses up, cause I don't wanna fall in love, if I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack!"_

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Quinn smirked as she heard the latina's sassy voice through the phone.

" Yeah, I'm fine Santana, thanks for asking. How are you?"

"Fine, hello , Quinn."

"Much better. I'm almost there I'll be there in about 2 minutes. Frannie over here is being a slow poke."

Quinn laughed as she heard Frannie remark, "Hey! Now I'm not!"

"I'll see you there."

They entered through the bank doors, quickly spotting Santana and joining her in line.

"Frannie!" Santana exclaimed, "I've missed you!"

Frannie jumped into Santana's waiting arms and wrapped her arms around her, squealing, "I've miss you too!"

"We would've been here faster if Frannie over here would have hurried up" Quinn said.

"I'm sure it wasn't Frannie's fault" Santana replied, laughing, as she saw the little girl stick her tongue out at Quinn playfully.

Suddenly, the bank was filled with screams and people running and ducking to the ground.

"What's going on?" Quinn exclaimed.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!"

"Oh my God, this can't be happening." Santana cried out.

Quinn grabbed Frannie and Santana and ducked behind some chairs.

"Quinnie? What's going on?" Frannie asked her.

"Hush, Frannie! Be quiet."

Three men with masks, dressed in all black, pointed the guns in different directions in the bank.

"Everyone remain silent! Just hand us over the money, and we'll leave." One of them spoke.

"And if we don't? We already called, and the police are on their way." A woman behind the counter said.

"And if you don't?" the one in the middle questioned. He looked around the room before his eyes landed on where Quinn and Santana were hiding. He stormed over, and grabbed Frannie before Quinn or Santana could react and put the gun to her head. "Then she dies. How about that?"

"NO! Frannie!"

"You have one minute. Hand over the money, or she dies."

The woman turned pale and immediately started opening and collecting the money while Santana and Frannie's sobs filled the room.

"Wait! No, please. That's my sister!" Quinn cried out tearfully. She crouched out from behind the chair, looking at the stranger. "Please! Take me instead!"

The stranger cocked his head to left, thoughtfully.

"Walk forward."

Quinn stood up, trembling, and began walking towards him. Once she reached him, she stared defiantly into his eyes.

"Fine." Was all he said before shoving Frannie towards Santana, grabbing Quinn and pointing the gun at her.

"YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS!" His partner to his left bellowed out.

"10!"

"No, Quinn!" Santana shouted.

"9!"

More cries filled the room.

"8!"

The woman, if possible, turned even paler, and hysterically started filling up the bag faster.

"7!" Quinn turned to Santana. "Take care of Frannie, take her home. It's okay. Stop crying. I love you guys,okay? So much. Please tell mom I love her."

"3!"

Quinn turned back around, and took a deep breath as a tear made way down her face. With a trembling hand, she wiped it off and stared back at the man.

"2!"

She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the click of the trigger being pulled back.

"1!"

A deafening shot rang, filling the room.

"NO! QUINN!" Santana and Frannie both sobbed out.

"Empty." He smirked.

Quinn opened her eyes, shaking. The man gazed at her thoughtfully.

"So you'd be willing to die for her? Interesting."

He turned to his partner on the right, shouting, "Get the money!" As his partner ran to get the money, he turned to the other and simply said, "she's coming with us."

Quinn shrieked as the man grabbed her, her sister and Santana's cries echoing around her, before she felt a sharp pain and the world went black.

**A/N: Soooo? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know! This idea has been running in my head for some time haha. Please review, I'd really appreciate it **** I wont update till I get at least 10 c: **


End file.
